


What's New Pussycat?

by happyjoylucky



Series: Holiday AUs [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comic Book Character Costumes, Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Harry as Poison Ivy, Louis as Catwoman, Mentions of alcohol, Smut, probably the most descriptive smut I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyjoylucky/pseuds/happyjoylucky
Summary: Harry finally gets to meet the girl of her dreams and she's not wearing what she usually does...A Halloween AU with fem!Harry and fem!Louis dressed as their favorite DC Comics Antiheroines





	What's New Pussycat?

“Ow!” I look over at Niall who was nursing a tiny scratch on the back of her hand, “God, Harry you think you used enough leaves?”

“No, I could’ve used more actually.” I pretend to look down and observe the bald spots on my costume, which there weren’t. I’d spent hours on this costume, hot gluing fake leaves all over a cheap, green-dyed body suit, and when it came time the outfit, I decided to use double-sided tape to drape some fake vines on my chest and legs.

“I’ll admit that it looks sick. And you have a defense mechanism against any creeps at the party.” she tries to get past me to get into the bathroom once again, this time leaving a considerable amount of space between us. She looks ridiculous but absolutely adorable. She opted for a somewhat culturally sound look—a sexy leprechaun. She saw the costume when we were making our weekly grocery-shopping trip and walked past a costume store.

I remember eyeing the saucy number; it was more of a sexy milkmaid costume, but greener, and came with a tiny headband with a glued on top hat. When I saw the white fishnet stockings my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

“Harry, if I don’t get this costume I may die.” So we went into the store, found one in her size, and didn’t look back. So if anyone needed to fend off any creepy guys it would be Niall. But luckily for her, Zayn would probably play her role as girlfriend slash bodyguard. 

Zayn and her new roommate were the ones hosting the Halloween party tonight. Niall had convinced me to go by luring me into a conversation about what we were dressing up as for Halloween. Because I had a surplus of leftover fake greenery from my cousin’s birthday party decorations I decided I would be Poison Ivy. Niall somehow used that as a segue into asking where I would be going for Halloween, and here we are, getting ready to go out in about ten minutes.

I sprayed a bit more colored hairspray into my hair, being careful not to run my fingers through the temporarily dyed strands too much, “You could use a bit more highlight, H.” Niall said turning my body towards her. Before I can say no she’s dusting the shimmering powder over my collar bones, she eyes my cleavage for a second before dusting the brush over the high points of my boobs.

She spends a little too long focusing on my chest, “Okay, that’s enough, I don’t want people thinking I’m a forest fairy.” I have to physically restrain her and remove the fluffy brush from her hands before she can add any more.

 

Niall has to sit down to strap her Mary Jane heels on while I remain standing to get the strappy heels on my legs, “If you don’t get any action tonight I’m asking Zayn to make an exception for a one-time open relationship policy.”

I pull an Elle Woods and go from bend to snap in the blink of an eye, “What?” I sputter as my hair gets caught in my mouth. I know she’s joking, we’re close enough that I can understand when she’s being serious or not. But I’m more surprised at the fact that she even brought up the subject of hooking up.

“I’m just saying tonight is the perfect night for you to meet someone. And I know one night stands aren’t your style, but Halloween adds that whole sexy, mystery element to hooking up, you know?”

“We’ll see.”

“What if Hot Hoodie Girl is there?” 

I freeze. Hot Hoodie Girl was someone I only saw between classes, never spoke to her or even tried to. But everyday since this school year started I always saw her sitting in the quad reading or typing away on her laptop. And every time I had seen her, she had been wearing a hoodie. She seemed to have an endless supply of them, and I attempted to see some kind of pattern in which she wore them. That’s not creepy, right?

“I—we’ll see.” I repeated. Niall just smirks.

 

By the time we get to the party, it’s in full swing. It’s loud to the point where I can barely hear myself think and I can feel the bass of the music through the floor. Niall holds my hand as we navigate the house; she’s on a mission to find Zayn and booze. 

Luckily we find both in the kitchen shortly after. Zayn is leaning against the counter by the sink and dressed in her homemade Wonder Woman costume. She greets Niall with a hungry gaze and a kiss that probably wasn’t appropriate for public eye.

“Hi Harry, your costume looks sick.” She says while wrapping her arm around Niall’s waist.

“Thanks! Yours too!” I have to yell over the music and chatter, “How many people did you actually invite?”

She shrugs, “Only a dozen. But you know how everyone loves a good party.” 

She pours a couple shots for Niall and m to take; I swallow it without a question and nearly choke when I realize its cheap vodka. Zayn just laughs and explains it’ll get us drunk quicker which is not exactly my goal tonight but I’d had a hard month of school and deserved to at least get a nice buzz going. After two shots I make myself a drink to nurse until Niall is ready for another shot. She always is but Zayn wants her to take it easy.

It’s only moments before Niall is practically begging to be the center of her girlfriend’s attention and they’re making out. I back away before I see anything too graphic.

I make my way to the front where the music is coming from but don’t see anyone I’d care to talk to but I stay for a while just to look at everyone’s costumes. I spot Pennywise the Clowns of all variations, sexy included, and as always a plethora of tasteless costumes involving penis jokes.

I smile to myself when I see another girl dressed as a sexy leprechaun and wonder if I should let Niall know so she doesn’t get all pissy if she runs into her later. I turn to go back to the kitchen but instead I crash into someone, spilling my drink down the front of her costume.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” I start wiping down the liquid but my hand slides down the slippery material. It was latex, or a pleather of some kind.

“Did you get a good feel or are you gonna continue to grope me?”

I look to up at her face and see her— Hot Hoodie Girl. I would recognize her eyes anywhere. The latex suit she was wearing hugged every single curve of her body, I wasn’t even sure something like that was allowed in public. She was wearing the matching latex half-mask with cat ears that framed her pixie-like face. Her brown hair stuck out from the bottom of the mask spilled down her shoulders and down on her hip is a whip, I can’t tell if it’s functional or just for her costume’s sake. She is the wet dream version of Tim Burton’s Catwoman.

“Oh—I’m sorry I didn’t mean to touch you inappropriately.” I try to step back and give her some room but bump into someone else’s back; there’s literally nowhere to go.

“I’m just jokin, love, I know you were trying to help.” She smiles and I swear I could see sparkles in her eyes. I could only nod in agreement, too speechless to say anything. 

She giggles softly, “You’re Niall’s friend right? I nod again, “Well I mean who isn’t Niall’s friend?” as she takes a gulp of her drink I can’t help but watch her lips wrap around the lip of the bottle and instinctively lick my own.

She smirks when she notices me staring then leans back against the doorframe, “I’m Louis by the way.” She holds her gloved hand out for me to shake.

I take it, trying not to seem to thrown off at how smooth the material is, “Harry.”

She hums, “Harry. You know I see you around campus quite a lot. I’ve wanted to talk to you but you’re always in a hurry.”

I nod for the millionth time then close my eyes for a split second to collect myself, “My classes are back-to-back and I’m involved in a lot of clubs. I’m a teacher’s assistant, too.”

“Wow, but you somehow made time to come out tonight?”

I take a moment to admire the cheeky gleam she has in her eye, “I mean I love Halloween.”

She looks me up and down, “Me too.”

I feel hot wherever her eyes wander, which is basically my entire body.

“I love your costume by the way,” she eyes the vine creeping down my cleavage, “did you make it?”

I smile, “Yeah, my friend—Niall—said I should be a treehugger. I figured Poison Ivy was a bit more badass.”

“A bit sexier, too.” She sips her drink again.

“You think my costume is sexy? Did you see what you’re wearing?”

She lets her fingertips slide up and down the front of her costume, down to her lower stomach, right where I had been wiping earlier, “This old thing? You like it? I pulled it out from the back of my closet.”

I may be hyperventilating at the moment, “Wait what?” There are only so many things that could entail a uniform like that, even less with that whip. 

“I’m joking again, love.”

“Oh.” I look down at my empty cup, mourning for the alcohol that could’ve helped me suppress my bashfulness.

“D’you need another drink?” she asks looking at my cup then me, noticing the pout that I was sporting.

“Yeah, kind a spilled mine all over you.” Hopefully not the only thing I’ll be spilling on you.

“What?” her eyes were wide and a flush was covering what was visible of her face.

Oh my fuck I said that out loud, “Nothing.”

She clears her throat before grabbing my hand, “Come on, let’s get you another. Then maybe we can find somewhere quieter to talk.” I’m glad she turns to lead the way so I can look up to the ceiling and thank whichever higher power is letting this first meeting go somewhat well. 

We navigate through several groups of people just to get to the kitchen where Zayn and Niall are talking to someone dressed as the comic book version of Harley Quinn.

“Hey! I see you guys finally met.” Niall smiles when she see’s our hands linked together.

“Huh?”

“Hot Hoodie Girl.” She explains.

“What?” Louis laughs then turns to me.

My eyes widen when Niall says that out loud “It’s because you wear hoodies all the time—even when it’s hot.” I try to explain the nickname, “Not that there’s anything wrong with that it’s just that was the only way I could explain who you were to Niall. Not that I was saying anything bad about you…” I’m all too aware of my rambling but Louis is smiling at me and I can’t stop talking.

“That’s fair, I do wear a lot of hoodies.”

The girl dressed as Harley Quinn speaks up, “She calls you Hot Legs if it’s any consolation.” Once she finishes her sentence Louis is punching her in the shoulder. 

“Shut up, Liam.” she turns to explain the nickname to me, “I—um mine is pretty self-explanatory.” She makes a fleeting glance at my naked legs before blushing. 

Niall, Zayn, and Liam go back to their conversation as Louis quickly turns to the counter to make me a vodka punch then hands it to me. She grabs another unopened beer before leaning up on her tiptoes to ask me if I want to go upstairs to find a quiet room. I nod and before I know it she’s pulling me to the stairs.

We make our way to a room without any light streaming through the bottom, presuming it isn’t occupied. I look at Louis who is reaching down into her cleavage.

I choke on my drink.

She retrieves a key and unlocks the door, letting it swing open. She motions for me to go in first so I go, standing to the side awkwardly as she turns the light on and closes the door behind her.

I take a quick look around and see the many picture frames posted up on the shelves, most of them were of Louis and five other girls and one little boy, her siblings judging by how similar they all looked. I see several hoodies strewn about, mainly on the chair propped in front of a desk.

“This is your room? You’re Zayn’s roommate?”

“Yup.” She starts taking off her mask, the latex making an uncomfortable squeaking sound as she finally pulls it off. There are little red lines on her cheeks where the mask was tight, but she still looks as gorgeous as ever. 

“Glad that’s off.” She removes her gloves before running her fingers though her hair. She leans her head back as she does so, elongating her neck. I can’t help but stare and wonder what it would look like covered in hickeys. 

I take another gulp of my drink before going to sit down on her bed and continuing to look around. 

I hear her laugh before sitting down next to me, “Don’t look so nervous, love, I’m not gonna eat you.”

Oh I’m counting on it. I manage to keep that thought to mysef, “I’m not nervous…it’s just weird.”

“What’s weird?” she leans down to slide her boots down her legs.

“You know, finally meeting someone I’ve had a crush on for forever.” I say it before I can think about it.

She sits back up, “Forever, huh?” she kicks her boots away then slides up to sit against the pillows.

“Yeah.” We sit in a comfortable silence for a moment before I decide to take my heels off as well. It takes a bit more effort to properly untie everything so it doesn’t tangle later on.

Once I’m done I sit cross-legged, facing her.

“To be fair, I fancy you quite a bit too, Harry. Not just because of your legs. I’m in the LGBT club and I have to say you’re smashing it as the secretary.”

“I’ve never seen you at the meetings.”

She shrugs, “I sit in the back, you probably don’t notice me since you’re always busy and your mind is all over the place.”

“I’m not that scatter-brained.” I pout.

She leans forward and brushes on my bottom lip with the pad of her thumb, “Just teasing, love.”

I’m speechless and my heart is beating so hard I could feel the pulse in my ears. Her face is so close to mine, if I were brave enough I’d lean down and kiss her. 

Luckily I don’t have to be the brave one because she pushes forward to kiss me. Her lips are warm and soft yet strong and demanding. She knows what she wants. She places her hands on my waist and pulls me towards her.

She flicks her tongue against my bottom lip coaxing me to open for her and I obey. She hums against my lips, “Vodka punch was a good choice.” She licks into my mouth again.

I hum in response and lean in to kiss her again. She pulls back for a moment, “Come here, if I don’t get you out of that costume in thirty seconds I’m going to explode.”

She pushes me down so she can hover over me, then digs her hands into the top of my bodysuit, tucking her fingers against the tops of my breasts before pulling the material down. She’s actually being careful not to ruin the costume and as if she can read my mind she speaks up, “We may need to use this costume in the future.”

I smile at the prospect of being able to do something like this with her again.

Once she slides the bodysuit off my legs I’m just in my lacy green strapless bra and matching panties. My legs are stretched out on either side of her so she runs her fingertips from the inside of my calves all the way up to my inner thighs. It tickles but I keep my legs still as she continues the tortuously slow touch a few more times, up and down, up and down. 

Her eyes track the movement of her own fingers, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, “You should’ve kept those heels on.”

“Next time.” I say almost breathlessly as I manage to sit up and get my lips back on hers. She brings her hands to my shoulders, lets them slide down my collarbones to my chest, then she firmly grips my boobs in her hands. I moan into her mouth and push my chest further into the touch.

I go to do the same, but let my hands slide upwards from her soft hips, letting my hands push up from there, gently squeezing her ribs as my hands seek her latex covered tits. She moans when I finally get my hands on her.

I kiss down her cheek, her jaw, then slowly make my way down her neck to get to work on the hickey I promised myself I would make.

I lower her down onto the pillows as I suck and lick and bite, determined to make a lasting mark on her. I pull back to assess my work and am not disappointed to see a lovely bruise forming on her skin. I start leaving kisses across her neck again, but start trailing down to her sternum, where her costume has unzipped. I hook my finger into the zipper and start pulling down, revealing inch after inch of silky, caramel skin. Once I unzip the suit down to her bellybutton I quickly realize that she isn’t wearing a bra and nearly choke. She takes the opportunity to flip us over so she’s on top again. My eyes are glued to her chest, unfortunately, the latex is still tight enough so that nothing is revealed. But she kneels so that she can pull the material off her shoulders and letting it fall to her hips, finally showing me her chest. 

I can’t stop the whine that leaves me. Her tits are perfectly full and round and I really want to get my mouth on them. Before I can say anything though she shoves her right knee between my legs and pulls my hips upwards so my crotch is resting against the smooth material covering her thick, lovely thigh. 

It feels unbelievable and I can’t help it when it when my eyes roll back into my head. I’m about to cover my mouth to stop anymore embarrassing noises from coming out of my mouth but she grips my wrists in her hands and holds them on either side of my head. 

“Wanna know my favorite thing about Catwoman?” I nod, I don’t even think I could speak if I wanted to at this point, “She’s always in charge.”

I moan at the thought of Louis dominating me. I buck my hips against her thigh and I can feel how wet I am.

I keep rutting myself against her as she leans down to kiss me, still holding my arms down.

“So fucking hot.” She licks down my neck, living up to her feline-like character. She finally rests her full weight against me, so I wrap my legs around her hips and pull her as close to me as I can. She starts rolling her hips against me and I cry out, using all of my strength to break free from her hold so I can reach down and grab her ass.

She lets me, and uses her now free hands to play with my boobs. She pushes them together and laves her tongue right on my nipple through the lacy material, my hips rising against her again.

“Ugh,” she sits up detaching herself from me, “I need to get this damn thing off.” She lies down next to me to start peeling the thing completely off of her, she wiggles a bit trying to pull the sticky material from her legs and I try my best not to laugh.

“Well it’d be a lot easier if you’d help.” she scolds, but she’s laughing with me. Once she kicks the suit off of her feet she pulls her underwear off and tosses both clothing items off of the bed. Once that’s done she rolls back onto me between my legs.

I’m finally able to feel the smooth surface of her skin, no latex costume or hoodie in the way, no matter how hot they both are.

I let my fingers softly scratch down her back, starting at the tops of her shoulders, down the back of her ribs, to the lovely dip in the small of her back, down to her ass. I get a good handful and pull her against me as I grind my hips up.

She moans, her breath hot and wet against my lips. She doesn’t go back to kissing me right away, which is fine by me.

“Can I touch you, Harry?” I know she doesn’t mean above the belt so I nod vigorously.

Before I can offer to take my panties off for her she’s pulling the things off and tossing them over her shoulder. She licks her lips as she plants my feet on the bed, “Fuck, of course you shave, you’re fucking perfect.” She slides down onto her stomach, so her face is inches from my heat. I can feel myself dripping with anticipation. She slides her hand up and down the back of my right thigh and places kisses on the inside of my left. 

As she inches closer and closer to my center, I try to focus on my breathing and will myself not to buck my hips up. 

I don’t have to fight any longer since she quickly licks across my folds then covers me completely with her mouth. I cry out and my hands find their way into her hair and pull her against me, not wanting her to go anywhere until she makes me cum.

She hums when I tug on her hair and uses her left hand to squeeze my wrist, telling me to keep pulling. I give her hair a slow tug to which she hums in response again. The vibrations shake me to my core and I can’t help but start rocking my hips against her tongue. She’s practically fucking me with it and I can’t find the words to tell her to keep going because I’m so close.

I keep my right hand in her hair and reach behind myself to undo my bra with my left. My eyes are squeezed shut and I think that if I looked at Louis I would absolutely lose it. I try to open them to at least give her some eye contact, but as soon as I do I almost regret it.

Her eyes are hungry and watching my reactions intently. Her cheekbones are sharp and hollow out every time she sucks at my cunt or shoves her tongue deep inside of me. I watch her for as long as I can, but then I feel the familiar knot in my stomach getting tighter and tighter. 

“Lou, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” my voice reaches a higher octave on the last word as she doubles her efforts and finally slides her finger into my pussy. She curls it upwards and immediately finds my g-spot and has me reaching a mind-blowing orgasm. My vision whites out and I’m pretty sure I’m screaming. I feel my back arch so far off of the bed that my head and toes are the only things touching the duvet.

I fall back to the bed and try to catch my breath. When I am finally able to open my eyes, I look down at Louis, who is petting her fingers against my soaked pussy. She picks up any slick and licks it off of her fingers, moaning around the digits.

I moan at the sight and try to pull her up to me, but I’m only able to make grabby hands at her. She smiles and slides up so she’s hovering over me. I can see that her chin and lips are glistening, “Is that all me?” I ask

“Yeah, baby, you squirted all over me. It was so fucking hot.”

I hum lazily and pull her down to kiss me so I can get a taste of myself on her lips. I feel her breasts pressing against mine and can’t help but reach a hand between us to pinch at her nipples. She pulls away a bit, just enough to bite at my lower lip and tug on it. She licks up my chin and flicks the tip of her tongue against my top lip. 

“Sit on my face.” I blurt out. I’m not even ashamed at this point, my orgasm giving me a lovely daze.

“Okay.” She smiles. She starts crawling up my body, but stops as soon as she sits on my hips. She looks down with a mischievous grin and rests her boobs on my face. I want to laugh at how suddenly she did it, but I opt for grabbing them instead. I grope her and lick at her nipples, nipping at them occasionally. When she doesn’t seem to want to move, I bury my face in her cleavage and start sucking on the delicate skin right between her tits, all while still playing with her nipples.

She lets out a quiet laugh and grabs onto her headboard as she starts rutting against my lower stomach. I moan when I can feel her wet cunt grinding against the sensitive skin covering my pubic bone.

“Babe, you gotta stop, I’m gonna cum if you keep that up.”

I really want her to sit on my face so I stop, pulling her up by her hips so that her knees are resting on either side of my head. Her pussy is inches away from my lips and just as I stick my tongue out for her to sit on, she pulls back.

“Say please, baby.” She looks down at me with a quirked brow, her hand covering her pussy. 

I moan. I’m fucking loving this, “Please, please Louis, I wanna make you cum so bad.”

“Mmm such a sweet, considerate girl.” She finally sits down, letting my tongue push past her lips and into her hole.

She’s so hot and smooth inside and I can’t help but wiggle into her to get more of the feeling on my tongue. 

She grinds her hips down. I can feel her legs shaking as she does so. I look up to see her holding onto the headboard with one hand and gripping her tit like she needs something to hang on to. I reach up to play with her other breast, and she tosses her head back once I pinch her nipple.

“Oh god, Harry, I’m gonna cum.”

I slide my hand back down the soft skin of her stomach and use both of my hands to pull her lips apart. I blow cool air across her pussy and she moans. 

I don’t want to stay away from her for too long so I force her hips down so she’s completely resting on my face. I fuck my tongue in and out of her and let my fingers rub against her clit. Her hips are gyrating against my face, doing half of the work. I can feel her tightening around my tongue so I push in as far is I can, curling it upwards, then she’s coming undone.

Her legs are shaking, rattling the bed frame, and her hand is in my hair keeping me right where I want to be so she can ride out her orgasm. Her whole body shudders as I lick up and down her slit a few more times.

She lets out a loud sigh before flopping down next to me, “Holy shit.” Her chest is still heaving up and down as she tries to catch her breath. I roll onto my side and let my fingers slide up and down her sternum, circling her breasts on every other stroke.

When she finally catches her breath, she opens her eyes and rolls onto her side so we’re chest-to-chest. She looks down at my lips before kissing me once, twice, then sucks on my bottom lip before pulling away, “This isn’t a one time thing right?”

“It better not be.” I laugh, pulling her closer to me. I kiss her again, slower this time, so she knows I’m not just joking around.

We snog until our lips are sore and we have to stop. I lay down first, then she tucks her head between my neck and shoulder. I can feel a puff of air against my throat when she laughs, “I love Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I didn't forget about updating the series...but seriously though school is such a distraction from the extracurricular activities that I want to do.


End file.
